Ghostbusters References (Movies)
This page is a collection of Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References that have appeared in various movies in the years since the release of Ghostbusters (from 1984 to the present). The items that appear below, while significant, do not warrant their own articles, hence why they appear here. This collection is but one of many here at the Ghostbusters Wiki. Please consult the main Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References page for the full index of articles. A concerted effort has been made to present the information in chronological order. Dates come from the Internet Movie Database and are assumed to be correct. All data that has been verified will include images and/or a video clip link. If you wish to add a reference to this article, please provide an image or video (cued up to the reference, or with a timestamp notation) to back it up. An image uploaded to the Wiki is preferred due to the likelihood of video takedowns (especially on YouTube). Any reference without an image or video to verify may be removed from this article in the future. Items in need of an image, video, or some kind of reference have the "Citation Needed" notation. Movies * Critters (1986) - Brad Brown's father Jay is seen wearing a bowling shirt with a parody of the No-Ghost Sign that replaces the ghost with an anthropomorphic bowling pin. (At the 1hr 28min 24sec mark) CrittersGBShirt.jpg| * Howling IV: The Original Nightmare (1988) - Richard (Michael T. Weiss) chastises his wife Marie (Romy Windsor) for running around with her friend "like a couple of Ghostbusters" instead of getting some rest. (Watch Video Clip) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) - This Looney Tunes compilation film parodies the concept of Ghostbusters. In the opening sequence, the "Q" in the film's title card is made by Daffy Duck applying hedge-clippers to a "No" sign that appeared in his way. (Watch Video Clip of Opening Title Sequence) DaffyDucksQuackbusters01.jpg| DaffyDucksQuackbusters02.jpg| DaffyDucksQuackbusters03.jpg| DaffyDucksQuackbusters04.jpg| DaffyDucksQuackbusters05.jpg| DaffyDucksQuackbusters06.jpg| DaffyDuckQuackbustersVHSCover.jpg|VHS Cover * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) - One of the gremlins near the end of the film is wearing a t-shirt with a symbol similar to the No-Ghost Sign with Gizmo, the mogwai, replacing the ghost. NoGizmoGremlins2.png * Zombie '90: Extreme Pestilence (1991) - A zombie can be seen wearing a white shirt with the no ghost logo. (At 42-43 minutes, and again at 1 hour 48 minutes) Zombie90sc01.png Zombie90sc02.png * Double Dragon (1994) - In this movie, based on the popular video game, a tough guy character named Shuko is experimented on and plumped up to several times his normal size. He is rescued by the good guys, lead by Marian Delario (played by Alyssa Milano). Upon seeing what he's become, she remarks: He's as big as a house. Shuko did some sort of experiment on him. He looks like the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man. Alyssa would later go on to see the real Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man, in a manner of speaking, as her character Ilyssa Selwyn in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. (Watch Video Clip) * The Man Who Knew Too Little (1997) - Near the end of the movie, a secret agent dressed as a waiter is about to make a move on Bill Murray's character. He is given the go-ahead by another secret agent via his earpiece: "All right, Venkman ... now." The closed captioning says "drinkman", but he's clearly saying "Venkman". (Watch Video Clip) * The Mummy Returns (2001) - Rick O'Connell (Brendan Frasier) says, "Nice shooting, Tex". (At 1:32.17; chapter 14 on DVD) (Watch Video Clip) * Osmosis Jones (2001) - The "protein packs" used by the mouth workers use the same sound effects as the proton packs. Both films star Bill Murray. * Coffee and Cigarettes (2004) - The movie is a collection of vignettes filmed over many years of people talking about coffee and cigarettes. Bill Murray plays himself in the vignette entitled "Delirium" which also contains a Ghostbusters reference. (The reference is seen at the beginning of the film's trailer.) * Without A Paddle (2004) - Three friends, whose lives have been drifting apart, reunite for the funeral of a fourth childhood friend. Their friend was attempting a quest to find some missing money, and they decide to continue his journey. At the start of the movie, under the credits, we see footage of the friends when they were children doing the various things that children in the 1980s did - like pretending to be Indiana Jones or dressing up as the Ghostbusters for Halloween. Later on, one of them finds the cell phone that he previously lost, prompting one of the other friends to ask, "Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters?" (Watch Video Clip) Without A Paddle img1.png Without A Paddle img2.png * Under The Mistletoe (2006) (TV Movie) - Kevin Harrison (Michael Shanks) and Susan Chandler (Jaime Ray Newman) are haunted by her ex-husband's ghost. Kevin fell asleep reading a book entitled "Spirits and Apparitions of Christmas", and is woken up by Susan. She asks him if he's gathered any tips from reading the book, such as if they should call a medium or Ghostbusters. (Watch Video Clip) * Superbad (2007) - Seth (Jonah Hill) has a secret: when he was younger, he compulsively drew pictures of male genitals. To his eternal embarrassment, his teacher discovers Seth's archive of self-made porn, stashed in his The Real Ghostbusters lunchbox. (Watch Video Clip) * Be Kind Rewind (2008) - The main characters make a very cheap and poor remake of the movie Ghostbusters. Sigourney Weaver even made an appearance in the film playing a Walter Peck-like role in wanting to destroy the "Sweded" version of Ghostbusters along with all other "Sweded" movies. For more details, see the Be Kind Rewind page. * Role Models (2008) - Danny (Paul Rudd) is trying to get back with his girlfriend Beth (Elizabeth Banks) and he's using movie quotes to do it! First it's "you complete me" and "you had me at hello" from Jerry McGuire, followed by the "just a girl" line from Notting Hill, and then he ends with Ghostbusters' "Who you gonna call?" (Watch Video Clip) * Logorama (2009) - The "No Ghost" logo appears as a Stop sign in this short film, which tells a story using famous real and fictional logos and merchandising characters. It won the Oscar for Best Animated Short Film at the 2010 Academy Awards. (Watch the Entire Short Film) Logorama Ghostbusters1.jpg Logorama Ghostbusters2.jpg Logorama Ghostbusters3.jpg Logorama Ghostbusters4.jpg * Detention of the Dead (2012) - Ash says "Mother Pussbucket" when he realizes that the air vent is going to give way. This is a fictional curse word that was introduced in Ghostbusters, where it is said by Peter Venkman (Bill Murray). (Watch Video Clip) * Think Like A Man (2012) - A Ghostbusters poster appears on a bedroom wall. Think Like A Man GB Poster.jpg| * Ex Machina (2015) - After the first power outage, Caleb goes to the living room and considers using the phone. Nathan, his boss, was sitting the whole time near him and drunkenly quotes the "Who You Gonna Call?" line then stated it was from the movie Ghostbusters. He then mentioned Dan Aykroyd got a blowjob from a ghost. * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League (2015) - When Giganta (voiced by April Winchell) goes to topple the Daily Planet building, she comments that "print is dead". This is the same thing said by Egon Spengler (Harold Ramis) in the original Ghostbusters film. (Watch Video Clip) * Sharknado 4: The 4th Awakens (2016) (TV Movie) - Aston Reynolds (Tommy Davidson) warns Fin Shepard (Ian Ziering) that he's no longer the Sharknado hero he used to be. In doing so, he quotes the Ghostbusters' tagline, "Who you gonna call?" (Watch Video Clip) * Happy Death Day (2017) - At the end of the movie, Carter (Israel Broussard) tells Tree (Jessica Rothe) that her little time loop scenario reminds him of Groundhog Day with Bill Murray. When she asks who Bill Murray is, he mentions Ghostbusters. (Watch Video Clip) * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) - Sonny (Jeremy Ray Taylor) gives a speech in front of Slimer and Stay Puft plush toys. (The scene occurs at 22:07 during chapter 5 on the Blu-ray and DVD.) Goosebumps2img1.jpg| Goosebumps2img2.jpg| See Also * Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, %26 References * Ghostbusters Cameos References Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References